


"Can I Kiss You?"

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dare, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Natsu make a bet where the winner gets to do whatever they like to the loser, how will this turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can I Kiss You?"

“...WHAT?”

“We agreed the winner got to do whatever they wanted to the loser.” Natsu pouted while straddling his rival and pinning his hands to the ground. Gray turned his face to the side trying to hide the slight blush rising in his cheeks and grumbling something along the lines of ‘why always me?’

Reluctantly his eyes flicked back to Natsu and he gave a slight nod.

Eagerly Natsu swooped down and their noses collided with a crunch.

“NATSU!”

He tried again, a little slower this time. Ghosting his lips over Gray’s before sinking down into his cold skin. Strong bronze hands loosened and drifted to chilled cheeks as pale ones tangled in messy pink hair.

Almost immediately it became a fierce battle for dominance. Teeth clashing as the ice mage arched his back off the ground, melding their shuddering chests together. Soft lips slid over each other, temperatures melding together while hot breath was exchanged between them.

Natsu pulled back, taking Gray’s bottom lip between his own and nipping slightly while gazing down hungrily meeting a half lidded but still defiant stare. Icy fingers clawed into his shoulders as he was dragged back in and their positions flipped.

Now on top, Gray held down the dragonslayer while he licked his lips with a smirk. Diving back in, they pressed further into each other, the friction between them not enough to settle their need for closeness. Natsu had his hands everywhere, chuckling whenever he hit a weak spot and Gray let out a satisfied groan. His warm hands finally gave Gray the security to drop his boundaries and let go, offering Natsu more than he’d ever given someone else, there and then.

Never accepting defeat, even in kissing, the dragon slayer threw his rival to the side, meaning to gain control again. Instead he let out a startled yelp as their legs tangled and both plummeted down the side of the riverbank.

They landed in a heap, the place where they fought as children now memorable for a whole different reason. Gray shoved Natsu off of him and both lay side by side, chests heaving and heart beats staggering back to normal but still in sync. Stretching his hand out to hold Gray’s, Natsu let out a content sigh.

“That was nice.”

“…yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/147011236092/can-i-kiss-you-ao3-what-we-agreed) if you want to share on tumblr!


End file.
